Talk:Nova/@comment-25065826-20150425140812/@comment-25162335-20150426084244
It's been three days since we left Quantum. Left is not exactly the right word, they let us go. They managed to get what they wanted, Scott and the twins, so we weren't important. The deal Scott made was a stupid one. He is probably thinking that after Cole is healed he can get him out along with the twins but he doesn't know about that drug they have. It has a surprisingly high lasting effect. After three days I still can't use my powers properly and neither can Kas, which means that all they have to do is force him to drink drugged water. Or they can just threaten to harm Cole, he would do anything to protect him. I look at Lily who's staring outside of the window of the abandoned building we are currently staying. I feel really sorry for her. She found and lost Cole in a matter of minutes and she probably thinks he is dead for sure this time. She hasn't spoken to us every since we dragged her away from Cole, she just stares. I guess it's better than having one of her fits but to be honest she freaks me out even more now. After a lot of arguing between me and Kas about whether we should leave immediately for Venezuela, like Scott said in his letter, or if we should stay here for a few days and wait for Scott or even Susie to show up, we agreed to stay for a week. I wanted to leave immediately not because I think there will be someone that will help us in Venezuela, I have no idea why Scott even said that we should go there, but because I'm too scared to stay here. For all we know Quantum could break their deal with Scott and lock us in a cell again, and he wouldn't even know it. Kas is convinced that if we give him some time Scott will find a way to get everyone out and I want to believe her, I really do, but I'm not that optimistic. I know she is worried about Susie too because she just vanished with Andria but she is the least of out worries. I'm more concerned with how I'm gonna make Lily eat the food that Kas brought, not to mention I don't want to know how she got it since we don't even have any money. I guess I'm not one to talk, after all I was the one that broke into this building. Kas is on the roof keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary, not that knowing they are coming would make much of a difference if they decided to attack but it's better than sitting on our hands I guess. While I'm trying to convince Lily that she is hungry and she should eat before I decide to eat her food myself I hear a bang on the roof. Panicked, I forget that my powers are not restored completely and my ears start buzzing the moment I try to listen to what is going on up there. I give up trying and run upstairs leaving Lily alone. What I see when I arrive is Kas standing with her hands crossed glaring at Raphael. "All this time you could get out whenever you wanted and you didn't even think of helping us? You must have known that we wanted to leave!" Kas says angrily at him. "That's not the case exactly." He says calmly. "The stand you pulled pissed the Colonel, a lot! It's not a place where we can stay safely anymore so I had to leave. Being able to fly gives a lot of potential exits." He says with a proud smile. "And you didn't think of taking anyone else with you?" I say ironically. "I'm guessing you are talking about your four friends." I give him a "duh" look. "There is no way you can get anywhere near them. Part of the reason I was able to escape was because everyone is so focused on them." So they are not getting out. I look at Kas and I can see that she knows we can't stay here anymore. "What about Susie?" She asks him. "Haven't seen her and I don't think she is in Quantum at all." Both me and Kas know what this means, Andria took her to Pluto with her, but neither of us says it. "Since you ran away from them I'm guessing you need to get as far away from them as you can right?" Kas asks him. He nods. Where is she going with this? "So you can come with us." "Hell no!" The words are out of my mouth before I can think. "Why would you want him with us?" "Because right now he is the only one that can use his power properly!" "Yeah! And said power is flying! Do you know what he'll do with them? Fly away the moment trouble shows!" "You know I'm right here, right?" Raphael says but he sounds more amused than offended. "Shut up!" I tell him. He is only thinking of himself, Andria was right about that, and I don't know why Kas forgave him so easily and wants him on the team. She sighs. "You know we need as much help as we can get!" She is right I do but I wish that help didn't have to be him. "Nobody really asked me if I want to come." He says with a playful tone. "Do you want to come with us?" Kas asks him calmly before I can say anything I will regret. Why do I feel like our roles switched? Usually I'm the calm one! "Sure why not! I don't have anything better to do." He says smiling brightly. Again before I can make a step towards him Kas grabs my hand and pulls me towards the stairs. "Now we just have to convince Lily to leave. And you are helping us!" Kas says to Raphael. I can't help but smile. This is going to be fun to watch. Turns out it wasn't that fun. She had one of her meltdowns and we had to wait forever for her to calm down. At least watching Raphael freak out was fun! After that I was shocked when she agreed almost immediately to leave. Either she realised it's the right thing to do for our safety or she gave up on Cole being alive so she thinks she has no reason to stay. I hope it's the first reason. Now all we have to do is wait for Kas's powers to be restored since we don't have another way of leaving without having government people hunting us. Hopefully it won't take long because the more we stay here the more we risk being caught by Quantum again.